warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghosts of the Forge
The Ghosts of the Forge are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter and Salamanders splinter chapter. Located in the Segmentum Tempestus, the chapter is used as a decisive, and often final, strike when aiding other forces of the Imperium. Their home world planet of Rukoth is also the adopted home of the Astra Militarum force the 316th, more commonly known as the Stone Cold. Over time, their traditions and beliefs have stayed in common with the Salamanders, albeit with some small additions, most notably the Ghost Dance prior to significant battles. History: With the Dark Marches Crusade a distant memory in the annals of the Imperial Records, much knowledge had been lost of the worlds restored in the Segmentum Tempestus. After millenia of silence, early in the 40th Millenium, worlds around the outer regions bordering the Leyak sector started receiving garbled messages appearing to come from within the Leyak Sector itself. Dismissed at first, these messages seemed to tell of a coming apocalypse. It was only after the loss of contact with several Imperial Outposts that the High Lords of Terra launched the Moradin Campaign to halt potential Chaos or Xeno incursions. The campaign was to involve a Salamanders force and the newly formed 316th Imperial Guard as the bulk of the military representation. During warp travel to the Leyak Sector the Campaign's forces were forced off course by Warp Storms and translated back to real space inside the Erathis Sector, a sector cut off from the Imperium since 856.M37. It took the Moradin Campaign's forces 938 standard solar years to make it back to the Leyak Sector and it was during these years that the Salamander Forces became the Ghosts of the Forge. Notable Battles and Campaigns: 212.M40 Waaagh! Iron Jaw: ''' Shortly after translating back to real space in the Erathis Sector the campaign came to the aid of Nentir, a planet who was on the brink of annihilation through the Waaagh! of Gruumsh Iron Jaw. During the next 8 solar months the campaign crippled and broke the Ork forces, ending the Waaagh! with the death of ''Gruumsh Iron Jaw''. '467.M40 Bahamat: ' While making their way back to the Leyak Sector distress calls reach the campaign forces from the planet Bahamat. Dark Mechanicum forces were locked in combat with the Imperial Settlers of the planet, but rumours had reached the Ghosts that during the battle Imperial Forces had aged centuries in mere seconds. With the added belief that this could be the Song of Entropy in the hands of a Dark Tech Priest, the Ghosts and the 316th made planetfall to recover the lost Artefact of Vulkan. It soon became apparent that the Dark Mechanicum were backed by the Death Guard Warband ''"The Tainted Hosts"'' in an effort to gain a foothold in the region with a rich resupply base. After a ferocious pitched battle with the forces of the Dark Tech Priest ''"Helstrom Bilchak"'' and ''"The Tainted Hosts"'' it became clear to the Ghosts that the feared loss of the Song of Entropy to Dark Forces was the work of Entropy Cannons from ''"The Tainted Hosts". With heavy losses of the local populace, the 316th and the Ghosts the Dark Mechanicum and '"The Tainted Hosts" were eventually defeated 497.M40 Vecna: ''' It was during the cleansing of Vecna that the Ghosts first encountered the Knights of Perdition, a Blood Angels Successor Chapter. Vecna had become the target for the Dark Eldar and Ghosts and the rest of the Moradin Campaigns forces responded to the pleas from the planet for help. With greater number of Dark Eldar than initially thought, the Ghosts were on the brink when another chapter of Astartes had also responded to the planets call for aid. ''The Knights of Perdition''' bolstered the Ghosts contingent and swarmed the Drukhari, cleansing them from Vecna and claiming victory for the Imperium. '''622.M40 Calain: ' The attack of Hive Fleet Sucubus on planet Calain was well underway when the Ghosts of the Forge and the Stone Cold 316th made planetfall to come to Calain's aid. In an effort to bolster the local defences and drive back the swarm, a large force was committed to the cause to try to sway the tide of the war. Despite their best efforts the damage was already done, so focus switched to the planets evacution of any remaining populace, and the planet declared Exterminatus. Sadly, while evacution was acheived the numbers were not high, and so the remaining Calainians joined the Moradin Campaign fleet. '899.M40 ++ REDACTED ++ : ' ++ REDACTED ++ '966.M40 LS-831: ' The Ghosts of the Forge and the Stone Cold 316th finally make it to the Leyak Sector and translate from the warp near planet LS-831. With ernest the work began in tracing the source of the original messages traced back to the Leyak Sector over 750 standard solar years previous. Planet after planet was recorded as nothing more than barren roc, having traces of civilsation scrubbed from their surfaces. The only sparse links to the scrambled messages received over 7 centuries previous was to a "Great Awakening". Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Salamanders Successors